Watch Yourself Become the Villain
by gingerpower
Summary: "Okay, fine. you either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." - Harvey Dent, The Dark Knight Piper turns to the Dark Side. Mwahaha! Joking, this is serious. Piper scares me.


**_Piper scares me. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. No one should have the power to change your thoughts. This is just what I think could happen if Piper ever decides to go bad. I think this will be about . . . four chapters, so stay tuned!_**

* * *

They speed limit was 45. Piper was pushing 73. For a moment, gut twisting uneasiness rippled through her. Something was not right here — no one should just . . . just _hand over _a _car _to a _teenager — _but Piper was riding a high of reckless abandon, and _besides_,

her favorite song had just come on.

* * *

Piper was sent to the crusty elbow scab of America for that stunt. And it was _not _worth it. Her dad had looked at her, and really, _really _saw her . . . but there was only disappointment in his eyes.

That was perfectly fine for Piper. _Perfectly_ fine.

But of course she was lying.

* * *

But, there was a boy. Jason. A boy that was _exactly _what Piper had always wanted. His bright, golden looks were the perfect foil for her darker skin and hair. He wasn't like the other boys. He was taller and muscular and wasn't excruciatingly annoying like Leo, or gruesomely overbearing like Dylan. And he had the smallest hint of danger in the scar on his lip, and the darkening of his blue eyes that sent shivers down Piper's spine.

The danger was there when he kissed her.

There was also static electricity.

And that turned out to be _fake_. Some product of an overactive imagination pumping out a hormonal rage monster that left a challenge and a bad taste in Piper's mouth. So it was fake. Piper had to believe that she could make it real. She was the daughter of _love _after all.

* * *

There was Drew. There was Annabeth. Both could be her worst enemies, both could be her friends.

Drew chose her side pretty quickly. By digging her nails into Jason's perfect toned arm, she awoke something primal and vicious inside Piper. Oh ho, Piper was defiantly a daughter of Aphrodite; no one could ever know jealousy like a child of love. It also awoke a kind of desperation. How could a teenage boy resist the obvious charm and good looks of Drew? And if not Drew, there were hoards of others to take her place. _Why even try?_

And then there was Annabeth; as if Piper's confidence level had not been shaken enough. Annabeth unsettled Piper to say the least, and _she_ had been around _juvenile delinquents_ for four months. Annabeth seemingly had the ability to rip away mental defenses and barriers with one good glare, and leave you feeling raw and emotionally insignificant. Piper admired her in a wary way, but couldn't say she was excited by the fact that this girl could leave her feeling so vulnerable with one glance. She _had_ to learn how to do that.

* * *

Piper could charm speak. She had _some_ source of power. She could finally, _finally _be heard. Maybe if she yelled loud enough, she could be heard above even Drew.

* * *

And then the quest. Her dad. They were almost strangers, Piper and her father. But of course she cared. She _had_ to care. She couldn't, _couldn't _betray her _dad _for a glint of gold hair and an electric touch in her memory. _Of course_ not.

There were times when Piper felt strong. Times where people actually _listened _to her. She could feel their . . . _will -_ she supposed that was the right word, it was hard to describe -resisting hers, but finally giving up, and letting the power of her voice wash over them. It thrilled her, but it frightened her too.

And sometimes they wouldn't listen. Their spirit couldn't be bent. That scared her more. Why couldn't she be powerful enough?

Jason and Leo were powerful. They were genuinely good too. They trusted her. Leo, goofy, annoying _Leo _trusted her. Jason trusted her. Why couldn't she? And so . . . she told them. And all she felt was worry. If her dad . . . she would have no one to blame but herself.

* * *

Finally, _finally against all odds, s_he had gotten to California. She was there, with the smell of tar like acid in her nose, and her dad, _her dad _was falling. Slumping down on that stupid burning stake. He was gone. She knew it.

She just _knew it._

* * *

She _screamed_ until her voice tore in half, and pierced everything on that cursed mountain. The earth froze. The fire flickered to a halt, and Jason and Leo, both about to deliver the killing blow . . . were like sculptures. Piper didn't care. Her dad was all she had left.

He . . . _couldn't_ . . .

"Daddy?" She whispered. He was looking at her, but he didn't see her. He would never see her. He could never see that she had grown up. That she was sorry. That she was _so lonely. _There was so much more she needed to say to him.

But her voice . . .

it was gone.

* * *

**_I hope you like. Please review if you wish. _**


End file.
